


Iluzja

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Pre-Clint Barton/Tony Stark - Freeform, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, może nie do końca tak ale to jedyny tag który w tej sytuacji ma sens
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: Jeśli ktoś zastanawia się co ja tutaj robię to z góry odpowiadam: nie wiem.Poważnie nie wiem, nie ogarniam. "Iluzja" jest tekstem starym, co najmniej pięcioletnim, o roboczej nazwie If I only could, kilkunastoma gifami i zgubionymi co najmniej dziesięcioma stronami dokumentu, który zostaje upubliczniona na prośbę i z dziką nadzieją, że jeszcze w tym roku chwycę w głowię tę umykającą nitkę i w końcu dotrę do jej końca i nie zgubię nic po drodze. Ponieważ namiętnie gubię pendrivy i dokumenty na nich.Namiętnie. To moja supermoc.





	Iluzja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts).

> Jeśli ktoś zastanawia się co ja tutaj robię to z góry odpowiadam: nie wiem.  
Poważnie nie wiem, nie ogarniam. "Iluzja" jest tekstem starym, co najmniej pięcioletnim, o roboczej nazwie If I only could, kilkunastoma gifami i zgubionymi co najmniej dziesięcioma stronami dokumentu, który zostaje upubliczniona na prośbę i z dziką nadzieją, że jeszcze w tym roku chwycę w głowię tę umykającą nitkę i w końcu dotrę do jej końca i nie zgubię nic po drodze. Ponieważ namiętnie gubię pendrivy i dokumenty na nich. _Namiętnie_. To moja supermoc.

To nie było straszne, jedynie odrobinę niepokojące.

Uniósł wargę i nacisnął opuszkiem palca na boleśnie opuchnięte górne dziąsło. Przez chwilę czuł tylko intensywne pieczenie, ale po zwiększeniu nacisku z ciała wysunął się rządek maleńkich, cienkich niczym szpilki ząbków, które w połowie zasłoniły podstawowe uzębienie.

Odsunął palce i z chorą fascynacją obserwował w lustrze, jak ząbki chowają się z powrotem w dziąsła; przesunął po nich językiem, ale nie wyczuł żadnej różnicy, poza wzmagającym się, nieco swędzącym bólem. 

Jego odbicie jawnie z niego kpiło, to się zamazując, to znów wyostrzając, przez co mógł dokładnie zobaczyć swoją poszarzałą ze zmęczenia twarz, na której szczególnie odznaczały się błyszczące niczym w gorączce oczy. Rozszerzone nienaturalnie źrenice nie chciały się zwęzić już od kilku dni, zmuszając go do egzystencji w ciemności, rozjaśnianej niekiedy przez światło świec, które jako jedyne nie oślepiało go, ani nie wywoływało bólu, co powoli zaczynało doprowadzać go do szału.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że odbicie zupełnie znikło, jednak gdy zamrugał, znów było na swoim miejscu, rozmazane jak dotychczas. 

— Skurwiel — warknął i nawet jego głos wydał mu się inny, bardziej szorstki i zdecydowanie niższy, jakby przeszedł drugą mutację. 

Podrapał się w szyję, tuż nad zwyczajową linią kołnierzyka, gdzie jeszcze miesiąc temu widniała sporych rozmiarów rana szarpana, którą zadał, a raczej wygryzł mu jakiś pokręcony psychopata w jednej z wąskich paryskich uliczek.

Myślałby kto, że po tylu latach będzie miał dość rozumu, by nie rzucać się w pogoń za niezweryfikowanym celem.

Clint ponownie przejechał językiem po dziąsłach i bez dalszej zwłoki wyszedł z łazienki, woląc nie tylko nie patrzeć, ale nawet nie myśleć w jaki sposób zmienia się jego ciało. Przez ostatnie tygodnie zdążył wykluczyć każdą znaną sobie chorobę i te kilka nieznanych, z niewielką, nieświadomą pomocą Bruce’a Bannera, co wyczerpało wszystkie możliwe opcje. A kiedy brakowało możliwości zostawało tylko to co niemożliwe - porfiria, której Clint nie brał dotychczas pod uwagę, bo coś takiego zwyczajnie nie powinno istnieć. Ale jak widać, była takim trzmielem wśród chorób i niezbyt ją interesowało co mogła, a czego nie, co zmuszało go do szukania pomocy wśród znanych mu zezulców.

Pierwszym, niemal automatycznym wyborem, był SHIELD, jednak Clint zawahał się tuż przed naciśnięciem zielonej słuchawki, by połączyć się ze swoim koordynatorem.

Dodzwoni się do niego i co mu powie? [i]”Cześć Phil. Pogoda świetna, kule nisko latają; bądź tak miły i ustaw mi spotkanie z biologicznymi, bo chyba zmieniam się w wampira?”[/i] — nawet w jego uszach brzmiałoby to dziwnie, a zważywszy na to, że regularnie współpracował z facetem uważającym się za pieprzone bóstwo i miał wątpliwą przyjemność nawiązać bliższą znajomość z jego pokręconym bratem i morderczymi krewetkami z kosmosu, jego pojęcie “normalności” było nadzwyczaj pojemne. 

Przesunął palcem po ekranie, znajdując trzeci, zaraz po Nataszy i Coulsonie, niezapisany w pamięci telefonu numer.

Gorzej i tak nie będzie.

* * *

Przelot do Nowego Jorku był prawdziwym koszmarem i Clint nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał powtarzać doświadczenia jakim było zamknięcie na osiem godzin w komercyjnej klasie ekonomicznej, ze śmierdzącymi nogami współpasażera tuż pod nosem i kwilącym kilka rzędów dalej małym dzieckiem, które niemal przez cały lot nie chciało się uspokoić. Jedynym plusem klasy ekonomicznej było to, że stewardessy i współpasażerowie udawali, że go nie widzą, dzięki czemu on mógł spokojnie założyć swoje najciemniejsze okulary i udawać, że nie widzi - i nie czuje - nikogo innego. 

Na lotnisku, ku jego zdziwieniu, nie czekał na niego prywatny kierowca Starka, lecz on sam, ubrany w proste ciemne jeansy i czarną bokserkę; pozbawiony swojego firmowego zarostu, z wyraźnymi fioletowymi worami pod oczami i z na wpół zaleczona szramą na lewym policzku zupełnie nie przypomina rozreklamowanego, przystojnego playboya, przez co mijający go ludzie nie poświęcali mu nawet drugiego spojrzenia.

— Wyglądasz jak gówno — zagadnął konwersacyjnie Clint, kiedy kierowali się na parking. Stark zabrał pozacieraną torbę z dłoni łucznika i posłał mu plastikowy uśmiech.

— To było ciężkie kilka dni.

Clint zatsykał na potwierdzenie.

Jeszcze przed wyjazdem z Francji słyszał o ataku Dooma i jego Doombotów, który przez nieobecność Fantastycznej Czwórki i znacznym osłabieniu składu Avengers, nie potrafiących skoordynować swoich działań pod dowództwem Kapitana, skończył się zniszczeniami niewiele mniejszymi niż te po ataku Cithaurii i poturbowanym, pokiereszowanym od odłamków zbroi i części botów Starkiem, który spędził noc na obserwacji przez podejrzenie wstrząsu mózgu.

Stark podrapał się dookoła widocznie przeszkadzającej rany, otworzył samochód, starszy model grafitowego Lexusa, który wykorzystywał do wypadów incognito, wrzucił torbę do bagażnika i pozwolił Clintowi schować się za tylnymi przyciemnionymi szybami co ten przyjął z prawdziwą ulgą. Nawet te kilkanaście metrów z terminala, pomimo zasłaniających słońce chmur i ciemnych okularów, sprawiły, że miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wbijał mu w oczy rozżarzone szpilki. 

— Więc — mówi Stark, siadając za kółkiem i zapalając silnik. — Laura wie? 

Clint nie odpowiedział. 

— Czyli to będzie długie kilka dni — wzdycha i wyjeżdża z parkingu.

Clint, który już czuł swędzenie kłów na sam obecność Starka nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. 


End file.
